When You're Clouding Up My Mind
by Light The Visionary
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge - Lukercy drabbles.


A/N- So my long running love of Greek mythology meant that it was only a matter of time before I got sucked into the Percy Jackson series. I managed to avoid it for a damn long time, and now I find myself wondering why. They're more than a little bit amazing. And this is coming from an eighteen year old who had no experience with them until less than a month ago. The Last Olympian? I cried like I did at the end of Crisis Core. I can't handle that shit, man.

I figured I'd contribute a little something to the fandom. I've been meaning to try this method of writing out for a while because I'm lazy and get bored of plotlines. I love this challenge. Expect more.

A lot of these actually incorporate my Lukercy headcannon, or versions of my headcannon I've warped to fit the song. Some of my Lukercy headcannon being that Percy is movieverse age, maybe 15, even if it makes no sense chronologically.

Enjoy.

* * *

**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

* * *

**Colours of the Heart- UVERworld**

It took a long time for Percy to realise just why Luke's betrayal effected him so badly. Why his relationship with Annabeth deteriorated almost as soon as it began. He tried, for a while, to make it work between them. Tried to make her happy. Tried to pretend that he was too. They were together for six months before he realised that he couldn't do it any more. He couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved – his heart already belonged to someone else.

**Visualize – Nami Tamaki**

"Just imagine it, Percy! A world where the gods have no power over us. Where they can't tell us what to do and where they can't abandon us until we're useful to them. We can be whoever we want. Do whatever we want." For a moment, just one, short moment, Percy's resolve faltered. Luke recognised this immediately, his typical smirk appearing on his face and held out a hand in invitation. Percy shook his head and backed away, angry with himself for even considering it. It's wasn't like overtaking Olympus would mean that he could finally be with Luke. Kronos would see to that.

**Rinse- Vanessa Carlton**

Luke strolled towards the Poseidon cabin, swinging his practice sword like it was an extension of his arm. He approached the door and opened it. He didn't need to knock. Luke never knocked. A sharp _clang_ caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see the bucket fall from the top of the door. Soaked to his skin and thoroughly pissed off, Luke shook himself off like an angry cat, cursing the son of Poseidon, and hell, Poseidon too, as he grabbed the bucket and stalked out of the cabin. There was no way he was letting Percy getting the better of him in a prank war.

**Stab my Back – All American Rejects**

Luke stalked into the cabin of the Princess Andromeda and hastily analysed the room- Empty. Drawing Backbiter from it's sheath, he swung the blade in an arc, disappearing and reappearing almost immediately in a New York apartment.

He was promptly greeted by a punch in the face.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing here?!" An angry demigod yelled, celestial bronze blade appearing in his hand.

"I came to see you!" Luke yelled back, cradling his cheek and glaring at the green eyed boy.

"You think you can just walk in here after you stabbed me in the back like that?! You filthy little-"

Percy was cut off by Luke's lips pressing firmly against his own. Percy made an indignant noise and vainly tried to resist. He couldn't. His arms raised to loop around the elder's shoulders and he eagerly returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Luke resting his forehead against Percy's.

"I'm sorry."

**Save You – Simple Plan**

When the smoke cleared and Percy saw the broken body of Luke Castellan lying on the ground, he could have sworn that he heard his heart audibly break. Dropping to his knees on the cold, hard floor, Percy reached out and laid a hand on Luke's cheek. Luke opened his eyes to meet fearful green.

"You're gonna be okay." Percy muttered, moving his hand to the heavily bleeding wound on Luke's side. "We're gonna save you." Luke smiled sadly, slowly taking Percy's hand in his own and cradling it against his chest.

"Did you love me?" Luke asked, stroking Percy's bloody hand with his thumb.

"Yes."

**Price Tag – Jessie J**

Percy stood at the end of the world, watching monsters and Demigods clash in a fierce battle of metal and blood. He cast an eye over the horizon and watched as the sun rose over the New York Skyline. "A red sky." he muttered quietly, turning his attention back to the streets. The wreckage was immense- cars were abandoned, bodies littered the streets. The sleeping. The injured. The dying. The dead. People he had never met before and people he loved dearly. He watched as a Cyclops barrelled it's way through a group of exhausted Demigods and he couldn't help but wonder that even if they won, would it be worth the cost.

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of

all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed

this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if

you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall

serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

When Zeus has offered him Immortality it took all of his self restraint to keep back the bitter laughter. Him, a God? Percy figured they thought to much of themselves. Everything that happened- the deaths, the suffering, the war. It happened because of them. Happened because they had been too selfish to take responsibility for their children.

Percy turned away from his window and wasn't surprised to find Hermes sitting on his bed, staring right back at him.

"You turned down Immortality." the God stated. Percy didn't feel the need to answer.

"I knew you wouldn't take it." Hermes said, and the pity in his eyes was the last thing Percy could take.

"Of course I wouldn't. Immortality? Why would I want that? The last thing I want is to live forever without him." Percy snapped. Hermes nodded. He'd expected nothing else.

**Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation**

When Percy opened Kronos' sarcophagus he had every intention to take Anaklusmos and tear Kronos' decrepit body to pieces. When he saw what lay inside, he was too shocked to scream.

But he made up for it later.

Anaklusmos fell to the floor, the sound of metal on metal echoing throughout the room. He shook his head and took several steps backwards. He wouldn't- couldn't believe that it was Luke in there.

When Luke opened luminescent, golden eyes and smiled at him- a cold, evil smile, Percy realised that it wasn't Luke. Not any more.

Luke, **his** Luke, was gone. But it didn't make it any easier.

**Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows**

Percy Jackson never knew what he was getting into when he fell in love with Luke Castellan. When a simple training exercise one evening led to Luke reaching out and pulling his him into a short but passionate kiss, he never realised just how much pain was going to come from falling in love with Hermes' son. After the war, when Percy found him self looking back in longing, he realised that even if he could go back, he still wouldn't have chosen to not love him.

**Hurt – Johnny Cash**

After the war ended and Percy found himself back in Camp Half-Blood's Cabin 3, he finally allowed himself to fall apart. He couldn't stand being strong any more. He collapsed on the floor next to the salt-water fountain and finally allowed his composure to break as he mourned the death of one of the people he loved most in the world. Luke had drawn him in like a moth to a flame- Percy couldn't have stopped himself falling for the blonde even if he had wanted too.

And now he was dead. By a knife that Percy had pressed into his hand.

Percy stared into the water, watching as the tears dripped from his face into the sparkling surface and for the first time he found himself wishing he could drown.


End file.
